


Aria - The Opening

by Marshmalloween



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Just a tiny tiny bit of angst, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: "This skin to skin language may be the language I wouldn't mind teaching you right now, my dear. Are you interested?"
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Y/n, Hannibal Lecter/You
Kudos: 48





	Aria - The Opening

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @venusdemonroe I think a first fanfic request I received 😉 Also this like the first time I wrote Hannibal Lecter and I honestly feel intimidated haha. The prompt given to me was: Imagine where Hannibal is dating reader and she wants to learn his native language although she is sort of aware if not suspecting that he dint really had a good childhood due to loosing his family in a traumatic event. 
> 
> As always, like, comment and kudos are really appreciated ❤️. Let me know what you think about this xo

t's not the first time Hannibal welcomed you to his humble abode. But tonight, it might have turned out into something more. But maybe you knew better not to put your hope up too high.

You accidentally meet Hannibal after the mushroom tragedy. You covered part of the investigation in a local newspaper. Less bitty as such of the Tattler.com. The second time you met the handsome psychiatrist after the opera performance marked the first time he asked you to attend a dinner party at his house. Thanks to your unwell sister that gave you the spare ticket.

"Didn't think I would meet you here, Miss?" Hannibal approached you. He kissed the back of your hands while you tried to calm down your nerves. Not only because Hannibal greeted you so effortlessly, but it's also because you fell in love with the performance that night, you felt like you were still in a dream.

Being the opera's younger attendee, Hannibal was kind enough to lend you his time answering your question that night.

"I'm a bit embarrassed that I haven't done my research before arriving here tonight." You played with the clutched at your hands. Luckily enough, you had an appropriate dress in hand to attend the performance.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Not knowing a new environment is expected." His deep melodic voice soothed your nervousness.

"The most important thing would be learning to adapt, and by that, I wouldn't mind helping you with such transition."

Oddly enough, both of you hit it off pretty quickly. Pretty much have the same hobby, enjoying quite similar food and the same thing when it's related to entertainment. Even though Hannibal was significantly older than you, there's no difficulty when it comes to conversation, and you are glad about that.

"Come on in." You were pulled back to the present when Hannibal put the right of his hands at your back. Guide you into the foyer of his house. It's been quite some time since the last dinner you have with Hannibal. Your work kind of required you to travel a lot and sometimes you missed his dinner party. Not to mention how busy he is with his job as a psychiatrist and helping the FBI with eccentric cases.

Hannibal helped you with your coat as he led you near the stairs.

"Would you mind waiting for me upstairs? I will bring some wine for us to enjoy."

You nodded at him and climbed the stairs. You aren't sure where to go, so you just wait in the corridor. Hannibal loves to decorate his walls with painting, and you can spend so much time looking at it one by one. A little bit different from Hannibal, you, on the other hand, were specifically into surrealism, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy other styles. One time you gushed about it so much Hannibal can't help to invite you to a specific exhibition that might be to your liking for your second date.

Darted your interest from the painting of Suzumi no Hotaru to something new by the end of the corridor, you approached it. There was an elegant chess set sitting by the windowsill, and the closer you got to it, the more you thought it might have been made of bone.

The light steps can be heard climbing up the stairs, but you don't mind it since you knew who that belonged to.

"Do you like my Bundesform set?" Hannibal stopped at your back. He kissed the top of your head and waited for your commentaries.

"It's beautiful. This one's new, I believe? Made of bone?" carefully, you pick up one of the kings and inspect it's details.

"Elk."

"You hunt?" There was a surprise in your voice although you have a vision Hannibal did that kind of activity.

"Occasionally."

A small giggled escape your red lips, but you let it die down quickly. Cleared your throat in an attempt to hide your amusement.

"You don't think I'm capable of such a thing?" There's humor in his voice.

You put the piece back and turned your body to face Hannibal. Placing your hand at the bottle of wine he has with him, you pried it out and secured it on yours.

"It's just that the image of you hunting in a full three-piece of suit popped up in my mind. That wouldn't do, right?"

Hannibal smiled at you. His lips curved up playfully. "That wouldn't do, sweetheart. You need to dress appropriately for a hunt, my dear. Shall we? Unless you wanted to stay and enjoy the bone crafted chess longer?"

You shook your head and let Hannibal lead you inside his bedroom.

—

Hannibal sent you an amusement look when you tried to drag both his turquoise armless chairs, facing the fireplace.

You took off your high heels and sat comfortably on the right side while waiting for Hannibal to take off his suit. Shortly after, he joined you in front of the fireplace. White shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He carefully poured some wine in for both glasses on the table and swirled it. Let the wine warm up before it can be enjoyed.

When you have your glass of wine in hand, you snuggle to Hannibal. You rest your head back at the crook of his neck. Hannibal reached around and put his right hand behind your back in an attempt to pull you a little bit closer.

Both of you sipped the wine carefully. Savored the taste of its delicate dark berry fruits and enjoyed the warmth from the fire. Dance in the fireplace.

"It's been a month since I last saw you. Anything new?" His accented, calm voice murmured at the top of your hair.

"I missed you." You blurted, out of a sudden. Suddenly you are more interested in the rim of your wine glass than the man who snuggled with you in his bedroom.

Hannibal places his wine glass back on the table. He tilted your chin up softly to meet his beguiling hazel eyes. "You notice the absence of my presence, and for that, I'm grateful."

"Did you miss me?" One can’t help but demand an answer when the confession was made.

"I enjoy your company, and with the amount of time we spent together, I admit I wish I could see you more often.”

You gave him a wide grin so contagious that Hannibal can't help but mimic yours. He pressed his forehead to yours while he closed his eyes. Feeling content with the moment, he rarely experienced. You let your right hands travel up from his chest to his right shoulder, trying to absorb the pleasant warmth that’s Hannibal Lecter.

"I'm thinking of a transfer." You confessed.

"Didn't find a crime to be entertaining anymore?"

You shook your head. "I never found it entertaining in the first place, and I'm not Freddy Lounds, so..."

Hannibal positioned you to sit on his lap. Which was a score for you. He carefully stretched your legs on the chair while you circled your hands on his neck.

"So, are you going to elaborate more on your transfer?"

"I'm planning to focus more on opera and classical music." You received a gentle hum from Hannibal. His right hand traveled up to your spine. The backless of your red velvet dress made the skin to skin contact convenient.

"That is quite a jump."

You nodded at him. "By that, right now, I'm thinking about studying linguistics first."

Hannibal looked at you. He positioned his right hand on the head chair, supporting his head. "Language is an expression of a human being. It aided communication and helped with emotional release. It's also an attribute of a specific culture, making them unique in their own way. By that, I fully support this new journey of yours." Hannibal articulately gave you his opinion.

"Thank you, Hannibal."

There's a nervousness in the way you answered him. You are a confident woman. He found it odd that you hesitate to tell him. Hannibal shook his head, "I'm afraid this is not the only thing that is bothering you?"

"I was thinking of studying Lithuanian language..." There was a long pause. You handle this situation like a high schooler in detention with his handsome but intimidating teacher.

"And?" Hannibal asked you patiently. He was under the impression that you weren't sure if bringing this up was a good idea. After all, when both of you spent time together, the discussion regarding childhood and past lovers were involved. Of course, Hannibal told a version of his story to some extent. He was determined to make this relationship work for both of you.

"I— I want you to teach me? I knew from our last conversation I concluded that your days back then weren't pleasant, but I feel like— if I learn it, I can feel a little bit close to you."

Speaking very gently, Hannibal told her, "People experience pain and suffering and overcome them. I would like to say that I overcame it a long time ago. Your intentions, on the other hand, are very optimistic. Although, I should remind you, my love, that it is quite an intimidating language to learn." He tried to make his emphatic statement a little bit funnier.

"As languages tend to simplify over time, I should warn you that this Language retains its ancestral tongue. Also, it has highly irregular cases. Are you ready for such a challenge?"

Your face was lit up; red lips seemed to be curled up in delight when you heard what Hannibal said. Without thinking, you moved your lips toward his. Your soft one meets with his pillowy lips. It was faint at first, just your lips and Hannibal's lips brushed together. But when his right hands traveled upon your spine and his left one secured your back to his, you straddled his lap. The soft kiss turned a bit desperate as your lips and Hannibal mashed each other. Gone was the carefulness he maintained. His tongue traced over your lips, demanding access. Your hand gripped the back of his white shirt as his tongue, and yours explored each other.

Hannibal suddenly pulled apart. The smeared of your red lipstick was stuck to his lips and some corner of his mouth. His sharp hazel eyes turned a bit darker as his left hands went down to palm the ample of your arse." This skin to skin language may be the Language I wouldn't mind teaching you right now, my dear. Are you interested?" Hannibal curled up the side of his lips, while eyes winked at you seductively. Obviously, you aim for an A in your first language class with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. There's no question needed.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am @chuuulip on Tumblr ;)


End file.
